thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Powers (Layout)
This is the basic layout for powers on this wikia. Some of the contents of this page are up for debate. If you think there is a better way to do this, post your suggested alterations either on my talk page or on the comments of this page. In order to keep this as close to the comics and TV show as possible only names and descriptions used on air or on the comic book pages may be used for names of pages and links to those pages. Any names created by fans may be referenced on the pages for those powers and connected powers as long as if they are referenced on another powers page by a fan made name, they are also referenced in some way by something that is either out of the comics or off the show. Page Name - This should be either a name from the comics or the TV show or it should be a one or two word description used in the comics or on the TV show. It may not be something fan made. If you think there is a more commonly used name then the one currently used for the page name that is from either the comics or the show, post a comment on my talk page including the issue or episode name, the quote in which the name or description can be found (and a page number if it's from the comics). If it is found in an image from either the comics or the show, such as a Book of Shadows page, give either the page number in the comic or an approximate time in the episode. Screenshots would also work. Do NOT change page names without staff approval. Infobox *Box Title - This should be the name or description used for the page title. *Image - This should be an image of a character using the power. Which character doesn't matter as long as it is a picture from the comics. *Imagewidth - 300 pixels *Caption - Should be a description of the picture, possible saying who is in the picture with a link to their page and what they are doing, but you can be creative. *Row 1 Title - First Appearence *Row 1 Info - Issue Title with link to issue's name *Row 2 Title - Last Appearence *Row 2 Info - Issue Title with link to issue's name Intro - This should be a brief introduction with no heading telling something about the power in two to six sentences. It should not include a description of the power or a list of characters who used it. Instead a good thing to put there is a quick mention of the first appearance of the power. Try to make it shorter and do not use more than one paragaph. Description - This should be a Heading 2 Title. It should include a detailed description of the power as seen in the comics and to a lesser degree as seen in the TV show. It can include a mention of any fan made names for that power as well as any other things that power was called on the show and/or the comics. Do not include how that power is used in on fictional universes or how it is believed to work in reality if it is believed to work in reality. Magical People - This should be a Heading 2 Title. If you have a better name for it please post a comment here. It should include a bullet list of the various characters from Charmed known to have that power. Any found in the comics should be listed first and with their name a link to their character page. Limit how many not found in the comics you list if you do. If possible use people with a link to someone in the comics other than the fact that they were an innocent of the Charmed Ones or an enemy of them. This list should be collapsible, but default to being opened. On the TV Show - This should be a Heading 2 Title and should only be used if the power was mentioned or used on the show. This should be as short as is possible, listing only the highlights. Do not go into detail about events focused on characters not found in the comics. They should only be mmentioned in passing, if at all, unless this is the only instance of the power. In the Comics - This should be a Heading 2 Title. Issue Title - This should be a Heading 3 Title that links to the name of the issue. Below it should be a description of who used the power in the issue and in what way. Continue doing this for each issue the power is found in. Gallery - This should be a Heading 2 Title. It should include images of characters in the comics using this power. Try to get at least one, but no more than four from each issue it is used in. Do not use two images of the same character in the same issue using the same power. The pictures put in here should be unaltered from the form they appear in the comics, other than to cut them down as needed. This means no brightening the images, no darkening the images, taking words out of speech bubbles, and definitely no removing speech bubbles from images (unless you simnply cut them out). The adding or altering colors. If you have an image like this and you really want to include it, create (or use if already created) a Fan Art sub-gallery. Trivia - This should be a Heading 2 Title. Only use it if there is some trivia about that power. List any trivia in bullet points. Unlike any other situations with bullet points, this section should not be collapsible as it should be the last thing on the page. Category:Layouts